Captured Hearts
by Aceofspades09
Summary: As the people of Dressrosa pass four grand statues, you notice that each of them pause to give the statues a look of awe, admiration, and deep respect. And you wonder how a certain pirate has captured so many hearts. (Outsider's PoV)


You've visited quite a few of the Twenty Kingdoms in the New World, but this one leaves quite an impression on you.

'Welcome to Dressrosa' boasts a rather large sign as you pass through the gates of the country. Luxurious is the first word that comes to your mind as you walk through Acacia, the southwestern port town of Dressrosa.

The colorful and extravagant houses are rather eye catching, as well as the checkered rooftops. The very streets are bright and bursting with joy.

Excitement bubbling, you have already been _bewitched_ by the stunning country.

Women twirl in dazzling dresses with fiery looks in their eyes, and passionate is the only word that comes to mind to describe their fervent dance. Large restaurants with mouthwatering welcome you in.. or maybe your just hungry.

But what really catches your eye are the little dwarfs stride throughout the town, living in harmony with the people. You had heard of the countries _'fairies'_ , but at the time it only struck you as a myth.

It takes you a while to get used to them, but after you have, they only add to the beauty of the island. And then you hurry on your way, off to see what more Dressrosa has to offer.

* * *

The massive Corrida Colosseum stands before you, and the cheers from inside are so loud you can hear them from the entrance.

It looks as though someone had recently rebuilt it, but you may no mind as you check in with the front desk. After loud cheers, a few bets, and a rather satisfying match, you leave the colosseum, content but eager for more.

Next up is Flower Hill, the highest of the four levels of King's plateau located in Carta, the eastern port town. The hike up to reach the hill is long and tiring, but it's worth it you realize after you get the chance to experience the breathtaking view and the blooming sunflowers that stretches out for miles.

Although you heard that an recent incident had indeed resulted in the royal palace ending up in ruins, you catch a glimpse of a small cottage on the edge of Flower Hill as you head down.

You find a rather fancy restaurant and stuff yourself, and once your full and satisfied, you decide to take a break, and seat yourself on one of the benches in the town square. The city's still as busy as ever, and as you watch people bustle by, you can't help but notice that each time they pass by four grand statues, they give the statues a look of _deep admiration and awe._

Wondering why these statues hold such respect for the citizens, you decide to ask a person walking by.

"You don't know who they are?" He asks, a questioning look on his face. You shake your head in reply and he looks alarmed.

"Surely you've heard of the recent incident?" You nod, but wonder what that has to do with the incident. "Why everything!" Is the man's optimistic reply. "They are our heroes!" He says.

"Heroes? But I though a navy admiral took out Donquixote Doflamingo," you say.

"That's just the outside story, our real heroes are God Usopp, Lord Kyros and Lucy!" And like the others, his eyes take on a look of deep respect. You've heard of God Usopp, a pirate in Straw Hat Luffy's crew, as well as Lord Kyros, who seemed to be a well respected man in Dressrosa. But you have never heard of a Lucy.

The man leans is closer and his voice lowers down to a mumble. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but you may know Lucy by his other name, Straw Hat Luffy!"

You chat with the man for a few more minutes before making your way to the statue at the center of the square. _'Lucy'_ reads the plaque in large letters. The other statues don't seem to catch your interest as much as this one.

With the grinning face staring back at you, tall and perhaps a bit intimidating, you can't help but smile yourself.

You aren't necessarily a fan of pirates, and out of the few you have heard of, Monkey D. Luffy happens to be one of them.

Unraveling the wanted poster the man gave you, you stare at it for a few moments. You can see the resemblance between the grinning faces, and can't help but chuckle at the rest of the differences.

You wonder how this pirate had captured the hearts of the people of Dressrosa, and after a moment, you delve into the crowd again, on your way to the harbor.

And in months to come, a certain incident will come to pass, and you'll find yourself gazing at a boy with a straw hat and with that look of awe, admiration and deep deep respect. Half elation and half wonder-

 _How could I possibly deserve you?_

He doesn't say "We saved you, we didn't have to," nor does he say "I'm a pirate, I don't owe you a thing." And it's better that way, you realize as his crew gathers around him, because _pirates aren't heroes._

In fact, the only reason the boy captain fought for you was because of his own free will. _Free._

And suddenly the pirate's earlier words come back to you. _"The Pirate King is the man who has the most freedom in the entire ocean! I'm gonna be the Pirate King."_ And although you had laughed before, you wouldn't _dare_ laugh now.

And in days to come, you'll find a newspaper revealing an all too familiar face, and you'll think of looks of admiration, a straw hat and a grand grinning statue. And after reading the newspaper boasting of the pirate's incredible feats you'll realize that another heart has been captured.


End file.
